Mark Layton and the Shadowy Harbinger
by Silver4700
Summary: What if Hershel Layton adopted a son (before Alfendi) and taught him all about being a gentleman? After a letter for his father gets stolen, Mark Layton and Flora Reinhold go to the tiny town of Femblem to investigate a series of killings perpetrated by a shadowy figure associated with an ancient legend. What is the secret truth hidden in Femblem? Book one of the Layton Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Stop, Thief!"

I was running away from a very angry baker. I pushed past a few surprised people, a small loaf of bread tucked under my arm. My scraggly black hair and slightly dirty clothes and coat blowing in the wind. Fear was in my eyes as the adrenaline pumped through my system. I wasn't much of a runner without it.

I weaved through the pedestrians that were in my path, made up mostly of evening strollers. While I wasn't one hundred percent certain, I was pretty sure that it was around 8 to 10 'o clock

When I'm nearing a rather large building that I don't recognize, I take a swift glance behind me to see the baker wasn't relenting at all, pushing people out of the way. "Stop him!" He yelled at the top of his voice, which I considered impressive since he had all that breath for a large shout while he was running.

I look back ahead, but I look too late and run into someone. He stays up, but I'm not as fortunate, losing my footing, falling and rolling a few feat away in a heap, the bread flung from my arm.

The man I ran into started to say something, but the baker caught up. Thinking fast, I tried to get up and run, by the barker firmly grabbed my arm before I could even so much as walk away.

He scoops the bread with his other hand, talking to the man almost simultaneously. "I'm so sorry about this boy, sir. He'll get his just desserts when I take 'im down to the yard."

The man tips his top hat that I just noticed atop his head to the baker. "Not at all, good sir. Although taking the young man to the yard will not be necessary."

Both the baker and myself blink at this he then turns to me, a calm yet stern look on his face. "Mark, my boy. I've been looking everywhere for you. And what have I told you about stealing?" While he said this, we locked eyes for a split second. During that moment I realized what he was doing, so I played along.

"I'm sorry, Father." I reply, looking down at my feet, mustering up the most sincere and convincing tone I could. I look back up to him, continuing. "When I saw that bread in the bakery…well, it just smelled so good. But I promise it won't happen again. Honest."

While we were having this exchange, the baker was exchanging looks at both me and 'Father.'

"This your son, then?" He asks 'Father' gruffly.

He nods, bringing out his wallet. "Yes, and I'm terribly sorry about all of this. Here, I believe that this should compensate for the stolen bread." While he was offering the money I noticed that it was a bit more than what the bread was worth. I didn't say anything though.

The baker seemed to notice the same thing. He looked down at the slightly dirty bread, then back o the man's hand. After thinking it in his head for a couple more seconds before trading his bread for the money.

"Too dirty to sell anyways." He said to himself. He let go of my arm, and I not so subtly moved away from him, still maintaining a calm demeanor. After the baker was gone, the man turned to me.

"A true gentleman shouldn't steal." He simply says, still having his calmness. I detected another emotion in his voice though: compassion. I want immediately filled with shame, looking down at my feet.

"…I'm sorry sir." I began, forcing myself to not break down. "I just… I didn't know what to do. I had lost everything. I have nowhere to go, and no one was willing to hire a twelve year old boy." I felt myself close to breaking right then and there, my eyes still looking at my shoes. A couple seconds later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see he was kneeling down, looking at me at eye level.

"I've suffered loss, too." He tells me. "And I know how difficult it can be to carry it on your shoulders. Which is why I'd like to make you an offer." He smiles at me. "Would you like to become my son?"

I was extremely surprised at this. It must have shown on my face, because he just chuckled. "I'm not pressuring you. You can turn down my offer. I'm going to be honest with you, though. I rather enjoy company, something I rarely get anymore.

I tried to speak, but no words came out of my mouth. When they did though, they were all in a garble. "I-you mean-I thought-I'm- uh-!" I stopped, took a moment to recollect myself, and spoke calmly, although excitement was laced in my voice. "Yessir!" He chuckles again.

"I'm Hershel Layton. May I ask your name, my boy?"

"My name's-!" I'm about to reply immediately with my name, but I realize something and stop myself. That was the boy who lost everything. His home, his parents, his only friend. I wanted a new start, one that might lead to a better future. I answer him again. "-My name is Mark. I guess now it's Mark Layton."

 **That is the beginning of what I'm going to call the Layton Chronicles (original name, I know), and right now, unless people really want it, I'm not going to be rewriting the games with Mark in them. If people really want it, then I I'll with a few minor to major differences, but it will overall be the same. No, right now it's going to time skip 11 years, 1 year after lost future. Stay tuned till then!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Level five and Nintendo own Professor Layton. I just own my OC and story.**

It's been eleven years since I took up the name Mark Layton and became the son of Professor Hershel Layton. For the most part, it was one of the greatest events tho ever happen to me. Professor Layton…no, Father taught me so much that I didn't know. Not saying I was nothing but a street urchin before he took me in, heck no! I had a pretty good life back before the incident.

Father was able to send me to a prestigious private school (despite me telling him that any school would have been fine), where I got a full education. Following that, I became a student at Gressenheller University, majoring in Archaeology with minors in both law and literature.

I usually wore a dark grey/silver trench coat along with a dark blue long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. While I was attempting to be an English gentleman, I also preferred casual clothes to suits. My untidy hair was a bit more organized, albeit it still was slightly scraggly.

Throughout my time with Father, many strange mysteries pulled us around, from the stories of an ancient specter and the mysterious Masked Gentleman, to the sinister rumors of the Elysian Box and great time machine incident. They were some of the biggest, most difficult puzzles Father and I had ever encountered, but with willpower, determination, and a sharp collected mind, there was nothing we couldn't solve.

In time, we met Luke Triton, a young boy who decided to come with us and become Father's apprentice number one, Emmy Altava, a intelligent lass who worked as Father's assistant for a time, and Flora Reinhold, who became my adoptive sister.

It's been a little over a year since the time machine incident along with Luke moving away to America. I've just graduated with a bachelors in Archaeology. I had no idea what to do next at the time, but little did I know that I would soon be dragged into a series of mysteries that would put my entire being, will, and resolve to the ultimate test.

(Mark)

I knew it was ready when I heard the whistle through the air.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and took he tea kettle off of the stove. Pouring myself a cup, I took a delicate sip from the Chinese porcelain.

"Too hot" I think to myself, moving to the sink. After drawing a bit of cold water, I add it to the Earl Grey, taking a second sip. "Just right."

I move back to my chair in the living room, siting in front of the burning fireplace.

It was currently in the early evening, around 1800. Father was out attending a teacher conference at Gressenheller, Along with Flora at a friends house, I was home alone, with nothing but the soft music from the radio and the warm scent of my tea.

It was a little lonely to be perfectly honest. But going with Father and to his meeting would have done nothing except possibly provide a distraction for others, and Flora just wanted to hang out with her friend. Nothing good would have come out of either options.

Options…

"Well," I say to myself, taking a sip of my tea. "Nothing to pass the time like a good puzzle."

 _Puzzle 001_

 _In a village, a well known girl mysteriously disappeared. On the table in her house was a note confirmed to have been written by her._

 _"_ _I was walking along when I heard through a nearby ajar door that someone was going to rot the bank. I secretly booked in and saw a that a men was treating what looked like a giant jword. Heard my him bumble to himself, I found he untended to bake all the banks money. I accidentally gasped drawing his attention to me! I swiftly ran back to my dome."_

 _Most of the townspeople understood most of it, but some of the words didn't make any sense. One person realized that the girl was trying to tell something in her letter._

 _Where is the girl located?_

 _The answer can be found below all the hints._

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Think about exactly WHY some of the words don't make sense._

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _If some of the words don't make sense, try correcting them._

 _Why would someone be TREATING a sword? can you replace one of the letters?_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Try taking the corrected letter in each misspelled word. They might show something._

 _Does anyone usually live in a dome? or book into a house?_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _The answer is BLACKSMITH_  
 _If you take the corrected letter of each misspelled or wrong word, you eventually come up with the word BLACKSMITH._  
 _The girls is being held at the blacksmith's who concocted his bank stealing scheme._

 _"_ _I was walking along when I heard through a nearby ajar door that someone was going to ro **B** the bank. I secretly **L** ooked in and saw a that a m **A** n was treating what looked like a giant **S** word. Heard my him **M** umble to himself, I found he **I** ntended to **T** ake all the banks money. I accidentally gasped drawing his attention to me! I swiftly ran back to my **H** ome."_

 _Only one question remains: WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?_

"A puzzle is simply a test of Willpower." I say to myself, having another sip of tea. As soon as I do, I hear the door opening. In walked my father, with Flora trailing close behind.

"How was the meeting?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Oh, the usual. It was mainly just introducing a couple of new teachers and going over school schedules."

I nod my head. "Well, that's nice." I say politely. I look over to Flora. "You?"

"Yes! Me and Anne had the most wonderful time together! I can tell you all about it if you like!"

"Of course!" I tell her. I look towards Father. "I made some Earl Grey if you want me to get you and Flora some

He smiles. "It's alright, I can get it. Thank you though, Mark." Flora nods to me. "Yes! Thank you, Mark!"

After he got both himself and Flora some tea, we all sat by the fire and talked. While we were talking, I felt my eyelids get heavy from the warmth of the fire and the satisfaction of tea. The next thing I knew, I drifted into unconciousness.

 **Hello, readers! I hope you liked both this short ish chapter and the puzzle I made. I hope it wasn't too confusing.**

 **By the way! If any one of you has a cool puzzle that they would like to see in the story (I'm putting in a puzzle every chapter), hen just submit it to me via pm!**

 **Well, I gotta go. Thanks again for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Before I start the next chapter, I decided something. For the Layton Chronicles, I'm going to be going to be going between the present to the past. Like flashback chapters. The flashbacks will be covering the original Layton games (except Last Specter, because I haven't played that one yet. And when I want it, the stupid mail system doesn't send it.) anyways, this story will be also covering Eternal Diva and Miracle Mask. So this chapter will start off Eternal Diva. Thank you, and here is the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Dedicated

(Mark)

After we had gotten the mysterious letter from Father's old student, Janice, we had decided to go and try to get to the bottom of it.

It did seem strange, though. Eternal life… the concept seems impossible. In fact, what exactly IS eternal life?

My thinking was interrupted by Emmy's…sharp driving, to put it lightly. I wasn't as fazed by it though. Father and I were both semi used to it. Luke on the other hand was caught by surprise, getting jostled around. When everything was calm again, Luke spoke to Emmy, concern in his voice.

"PLEASE be careful, Emmy!" Me and Luke were both sitting in the back, while Emmy drove with Father in the passenger. Anyways, Emmy says something that I don't catch because I decided to go back to my book. It was a really well done story called "The Horse and his Boy," the third chronological installment in "The Chronicles of Narnia." A moment latter, Luke is everything but yelling, trying to get his seatbelt to allow him to grab Emmy.

"SECOND ASSISTANT?!" He somewhat succeeds, grabbing the head of Emmy's seat. I sigh as I close my book. "I AM NOT HIS SECOND ASSISTANT!"

Emmy chuckles. "You're not, then?" I put my hand on Luke's shoulder, motioning for him to sit back down. He gives a small huff before sitting back down.

He folds his arms before speaking again. "I am his APPRENTICE…" he puts big emphasis on apprentice before putting his index finger in the air. "…NUMBER ONE!"

"Did the professor say that to you?" Emmy asks simply.

 _Really, Emmy? I think. Crush dreams, much?_ Luke starts to fiddle in his seat, talking quietly.

"Well… kinda…I mean…"

I decide to change the subject. "So Father, do you really think that something like eternal life can actually exist? Because it seems impossible."

He looks back at me. "Yes, it does seem impossible. But sometimes what seems impossible to one makes perfect sense to another. The missing link between the two would be understanding."

My nineteen year old mind tries to process this, and I somewhat understand it.

"It's not just this little girl said to have eternal life, though." Emmy tells us. She continues. "Lots of rumors around London say that if you have enough money and connections, one could essentially buy eternal life."

"But that leaves just one more question." I add. "Who is the seller?" While we all contemplate this question until I hear Father mumble to himself.

"Eternal life…The Eternal Kingdom…"

"The opera title?" I ask, recognizing the name.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks me. Father passes him back the program for the opera.

"The Eternal Kingdom is the name of the opera Janice invited us to." Luke opens up the front page, when I see something click in his eyes, in which he proceeded to open his notebook and skim through it.

"Melina WHISTLER was given eternal life?" He asks. Not waiting for an answer he continues. "Oswald WHISTLER is mentioned here!"

I nod. "Yes, Mr. Whistler was requested to write this particular opera, which is based on the eternal kingdom of Ambrosia."

Luke looks trough a bit more of the program before settling on a certain page. "I dedicate this opera to my daughter, Melina."

A thought comes into my mind. "We still have a little bit to go until we reach the theatre, and all this talk of eternal life reminded me of a puzzle.

 _Puzzle 002_

 _There are two angels guarding two different doors. One door leads to Heaven, while the other leads to Hell. The angel guarding the door to Hell always lies, and the other angel guarding the door to heaven always tells the truth._

 _In order to find the door to Heaven, you have to ask the both of them a single question at the same time. You can only ask one question._

 _What question do you ask?_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Empathy works really well here._

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Focus on the angels feelings, and you will find the right question._

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Where would YOU want to go if you were in the angels position?_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _The question you ask is: "Do you want to go to Heavan?" Or "Do you want to go to Hell?"_

 _They may be angels, but liar or not, neither of them want eternal torment, but the one angel is only allowed to lie. If you asked hell, the lying angel would say yes, while the truthful angel would say no. Vice versa for heaven._

We pull up to the Crown Petone Theatre as they finish solving my puzzle. We all get out, and I take the moment to take in the theatre itself. Whoever built it obviously put a lot of thought and time into the design. It looked like a large beautiful castle, two Golden Arches extending down to the ground where we were, and a beautiful spire reaching into the sky.

"It's beautiful." I say simply.

"It must be based on the kingdom of Ambrosia." I hear Father say. The spotlights light it up as Luke, Father and I enter the theater. While we make outer way to the auditorium, I notice a large collection of treasures aboard the ship. If I could, I would stop and see all of he different exhibits. Although they all seem a bit expensive to all hold in a single theater.

We finally make it to the auditorium and find seats, a few minutes before the show starts.

Throughout the show, I am amazed by the ancient legend of Ambrosia, and astounded by the music played by the great Detragon. If I could own a smaller version of that for music as rich as an orchestra, I would take it in a heartbeat.

I find myself crying when we get to the part where the Queen dies. The people loved her so much, even going as far to create something to grant eternal life. Then she died-

 _FIRE_.

The thought hits me like a bus. I'm taken back to a place that's on fire, smoke is making it hard to breathe, panic spreading through me.

And as swiftly as it came, I was back in the theater. I look around to see if anyone saw it too, but almost everyone has a bored expression on their face.

Father looks over at me, wearing a confused expression. I force myself to remain calm, and give him a smile and nod of affirmation. He looks back to the stage, while I am trying to calm my nerves.

 _Everything is fine. I've kept them secret so far, I can keep them secret for longer._ I think to myself. I sit back and try to enjoy the rest of the play.

When the finale comes, with Janice singing the final note, the lights come up. I wait a few seconds before realizing it's over.

Luke right next to me gets to his feet, clapping loudly. "Bravo!" He yells. Father and I both stand up with him, clapping.

It's at this moment when I realize that we were the only ones clapping. I look around, seeing that most people are just sitting there, bored expressions still on their faces. Some clap weakly. Some even yawn.

"Professor, why aren't people clapping?" Luke asks.

 _If they are going to be completely impolite about this opera, which probably took lots of practice to achieve in the first place, then why come at all?_ I think to myself.

My question was answered a few seconds later when the lights went out again, with a spotlight landing on a single person on the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman," he starts. "Welcome to my theatre!" His upper body seems to fall down, but he comes back up. Something seems weird about him, but I can't tell exactly what. "Your patience will be rewarded, because tonight, you will witness a miracle!"

On his last words, the rest of the audience erupts with applause, some yelling bravo. "As promised when you purchased your tickets, one person from the audience will be given eternal life."

"Wha…?" I say, surprised. Luke was even more surprised than I was. Father calmly sits down.

"Apparently we were the only ones who didn't know about this." Both Luke and I sit down with him.

"You'd think some of the people here would actually like the opera they came to see." I add.

The man onstage continues. "However, there is a condition." I couldn't say I wasn't expecting that. Nothing in life has no strings attached. I found that out the hard way. "We are all going to play a little game. The winner, otherwise known as the last person standing, wins eternal life. And all the losers…will lose their lives.

My eyes widen. Most of the people in the audience starts to mumble and exchanging nervous glances with each other.

"Mark." Father whispers next to me. "Look at your hands." I look down and realize my hands are gripping the armrests so tightly that my knuckles turned white.i let go rather quickly, shoving my hands into my pockets. My father looks at me with his expression he always wears whenever he is trying to solve a puzzle.

"Sorry. Im fine, really." The moment after I say that, several people get up from their seats and try to run out of the auditorium. While they did that I notice some of the performed going to the exits as well. I assumed that they were trying to escape as well, but then they took off their robes and revealed themselves as people dressed similarly to the person onstage, blocking the exits.

The aisle then revealed itself to be a trapdoor, dropping all of the people down with them screaming. I'm horrified because I don't know if they died as the person on stage said would happen o losers, or if something miraculously cushioned their fall. The trapdoors closed, and when they did, Father stood up.

"Mark, Luke, follow me." He goes onto the aisle, and the both of us follow him toward the stage. When we almost reach there, I notice another person leap from an adjacent aisle leap up onto the stage, handcuffing himself to the man. He turns around and flashes a badge.

"I am Inspector Grosky of the Yard. I heard that something odd might've gone down here, and I was right." He extends his uncuffed arm to the audience. "Ladies and gentleman, don't be alarmed! Nobody will lose their lives tonight now that I've apprehended this criminal mastermind."

My father walks up toward the stage. "Are you quite sure about that, Inspector?" Grosky looks down at us. "Layton! Mark! I didn't expect to see either of you here." He looks to Luke. "And who might you be?"

Luke tries to straitened up as much as possible. "Luke Triton." I look back to the man, who had stopped standing. The only thing keeping him up was Grosky's arm. His hand starts to twitch, and it's at that moment that I realize who.. or more specifically, what he is.

At the moment I figure it out, he starts to inflate, and Groskey's realized the same thing. "A puppet?!" The now inflated puppet then rises into the air, bringing Grosky along with him.

Father runs to where Grosky was, trying to grab him, but he's already too high. "Inspector!"

I couldn't see what happened, but the next moment, Grosky and the puppet are spinning out of control. I noticed that the puppet was deflating, and o realized that it was punctured as Grosky flies out of site. A voice then comes to life over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentleman, let us begin our voyage to eternal life." Is what we all hear before we all lurch forward.

 **I would like to extend a thank you to hugsrgood45. She is a talented writer who is working on her own Professor Layton fic which I highly recommend you check out. As alway, follow, favorite, review, PM me a puzzle to use, or all four. Props to a friend of mine for telling me this chapters puzzle. Until next time**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Another day, another chapter.**

 **I don't own Professor Layton, only my storyline and OC.**

Chapter 4: Mail

(Mark)

I wake up to the sound of the steaming teakettle. I try to stretch, but I then find that I was still in the armchair with a blanket draped on me. I slowly take the blanket off, folding it as much as I can before placing it on the floor space next to the chair. I get up and head to the kitchen where I see Father taking his teakettle off the hot stove. He turns to me, smiling.

"Sleep well?" He asks me. I stretch my arms slightly before answering.

"Yea, actually. Very much. You?"

He pours two cups of tea and sets them both on the table. "Very fine." We both take a seat, taking sips of our tea. I glance over at the clock to see that it was 8:30 approximately.

I get up from my chair, asking Father, "Would you like some eggs?"

He nods his head. "Yes, thank you Mark." When I get everything required out and ready, I crack a few eggs, because Flora was getting up soon. I'm in the middle of sprinkling bacon bits into the eggs when Father speaks up.

"While your making breakfast, would you like to hear a Saturday morning puzzle?"

 _Puzzle 003_

 _A rich man is preparing a large breakfast banquet for some guests of his that stayed overnight. Here is what he had:_

 _Bacon, rice cereal, eggs, apples, fritters, apple juice, sandwiches, and tea._

 _The guests are waking up, but he suddenly realizes he forgot something!_

 _What did he forget?_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _Hint 1_

 _There isn't a specific answer, but there is a method to his feast._

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Hint 2_

 _Don't look at the foods themselves. Look at the list carefully, and see if you can find his method._

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Hint 3_

 _Look at the words themselves and see if you can find the order.._

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Answer_

 _Any breakfast food that starts with the letter K._

 _Bacon_

 _Rice cereal_

 _Eggs_

 _Apples_

 _Fritters_

 _Apple juice_

 _Sandwiches_

 _Tea_

 _They all spell BREAFAST. All you need to do is find one of the rare breakfast foods that start with K before the guests come downstairs in 30 seconds._

I chuckle to myself as I make two plates of eggs. "That WAS a good puzzle." I hear a yawning in the doorway and see the fifteen year old sister of mine holding her teddy bear.

"Morning, Flora." I say to her.

"Moooooooooorning, Mark." She yawns in the middle of her greeting. Father chuckels to himself as I prepare a third plate.

Breakfast, and just the morning itself, seemed to pass uneventfully. At least until the post arrived.

I went to the door where all the post was slipped through the mail slot. I just skimmed through them mainly.

"Bill, bill, puzzle, bill, letter from-!" I stop at the second to last letter, because it was the first we heard from him in a while! Containing my excitement, I toss the rest of the mail into the "Bill Box" as we call it, for mail that we deal with in the afternoon or evening.

Anyways, I head into the living room where Father was at work grading assignments, and Flora was writing a draft of a story she was writing.

"Father, Flora," they both look up at me. I hold the letter up with a curious blue wax seal. "A letter from Luke!" Flora jumps up in surprise, while Father just smiled. I hand the letter to him, and he carefully opens it, preserving the seal. He takes the letter out of the envelope, and reads it to himself.

When he's finished, his smile reappears as he hands the letter to me. "It's also addressed to you and Flora." Flora comes next to me as we both read it.

"Dear Professor Layton, Mark, and Flora, it's been a while since we said goodbye. How have you been? As for me, I'm all settled in and making new friends. I'm writing to you because something deeply puzzling happened here recently. It seems like the sort of mystery that's tailor made for Professor Layton and his apprentice. I don't think anyone else could get to the bottom of it. I've enclosed a document with this letter that will tell you more about the situation. I can't wait to start this new adventure with you! Please write back as soon as you get this letter! Your friend and apprentice, Luke."

As soon as I finish, a smile creeps its way onto my face, and I look to Flora. "Are you ready for a vacation?

...

Six hours later we were standing on the docks, luggage beside us and tickets in hand, waiting for the S.S. Anna to allow boarding. It was really exciting for me, because I had really wanted to visit America for a while. The trip around the world with Professor Sycamore didn't really count, since there was hardly time for sightseeing.

A few minutes passed, and I believed the horn was about to sound when a familiar man came walking towards us.

"Hello, Laytons." The usual serious voice of Inspector Chelmey spoke.

"Ah, Inspector." I greet. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

He started to rub the back of his neck as he continued. "Well...it's a bit embarrassing, but I'm going to need you all to come down to the yard. Something happened involving you lot, and I can't talk about it in public."

Father steps in. "Forgive me, Inspector, but is it really so important to halt our visiting to our dear friend?"

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" Chelmsford rebuts. "I'm sorry Layton, but I need you to come down with me."

Father sighed in defeat. "Alright, Inspector."

I step in, not wanting to spoil this vacation. "No, Father, I can take care of this, I'm old enough." I smile at him. "Go tell Luke I said hi."

He looks at me. "Mark, are you sure?"

I just nod. "Enjoy LA."

He smiles at me. "Alright Mark. I'll make sure to bring you a souvenir."

 **A little short for a chapter, but I just couldn't fit in chapter 5 in along with it. Well, I could, but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. As always, follow, favorite, review, or pm me a puzzle.**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five on the Crown Petone!**

Chapter five: Memories

(Mark)

When we all felt a lurch in the theatre, the entire building started to shake.

"Professor!" Like yells. "The roof!" We all look up to see that the roof opened up into spires from the middle going out. I started to go outside to see what happened, Father and Luke following me.

When I reach outside, I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see the mainland, but there was the ocean in between us.

I look over the railing to confirm what I thought, and I was correct.

The Crown Petone was a giant ship.

By this point, several, if not the rest, of the other people have come out to see what's happened. I look back to Father, and his eyes have taken the state of when he's trying to solve a puzzle.

"Does he think he can trap us?" One of the people say. I wonder…what's the reason for bringing us out to sea in the first place? So that word of what happened on board couldn't be revealed, assuming that everyone but the winner lost their lives…? Or something else?

I shudder at the thought and try not to dwell on it. One of the passengers jumps up on the railing next to me.

"What is it?" A woman asks on his other side. "Have you found a way out?"

He shakes his head. "I dunno about you, but I'm swimming back."

I hold my hand out to stop him. "I'm not sure that's a really good idea."I gesture to the waters below, where you could see sharks circling the ship. The lady next to him gasps.

One of the other people, wearing a sailors hat, joins Father and I at the railing. "Very strange." He tells us. "You don't normally see sharks. Not in these waters at least."

All the people are talking among themselves. I block them out and look to the open ocean. Despite being trapped, I always found that I liked the sea. The sight calmed me down, the air helped me think, the sea was, in a way, my peace.

That peace was broken a minute later when strong yet melancholy organ music pierced the air. Everyone turned back towards the Main Hall. Many ran back in, including Father and Luke. I took one moment to look back to the ocean, glittering in the moonlight, almost sad I had to leave its light, before joining them.

When I made it back to the Auditorium, I saw the source of the organ music was the Detragon, with Mr. Whistler on the piano bench, many people yelling at him.

"We're stranded at sea, and you play MUSIC?!"

"We're surrounded by sharks, no way back to land, and you sit in the organ's chair?!"

Mr. Whistler plays one last final set of notes, ending his song. That's when I pipe up. "If anything, now is the PERFECT time to play music."

Everyone looks at me, ranging from bewildered to angered. I elaborate. "You all said so yourselves. We're stranded at sea, surrounded by sharks. Most of us are in a panicked craze. We need to be calm. Find our peace. We all have different ways to do that. I get it from the ocean, and I'm sure Mr. Whistler here gets it from music." Some nod in understanding, while some simply turn away from me. A man with a rather large beard turns to face the composer.

"Mr Whistler, you wrote this opera. Are you somehow involved in this deadly game?"

Mr. Whistler stands up before answering. "I was asked to compose an opera." He turns to the man. "Nothing more."

The bearded man lets out a small huff. "So you say."

 _If he IS involved, he certainly isn't going to just tell us._ I think to myself.

"Professor!" I hear a new voice exclaim. I look towards the stage and see the lady who played the part of the Ambrosian queen come down towards my father.

Janice Quatlane

I walk over to them as I hear Father finish saying, "Is it not the duty of every gentleman to assist a lady in need?"

She smiles at this. "You haven't changed a bit." I stand next to my father and extend my hand to her. "Miss Quatlane? I'm Mark Layton. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She accepts my hand. "A pleasure to meet you too! Please, just call me Janice."

I grin. "Alright, Janice."

"So you're Mark? The Professor told me about you." I tugged at my trench coat collar at this, hoping I looked like her expectations. Before we could continue, however, the voice once again came over the speakers.

"Now that we are all passengers aboard the Crown Petone, it is time to start our puzzle solving game."

A few murmur at his words, and I myself am a little surprised. _Puzzle solving…game?_ I wonder. "The rules are simple." The voice went on. "The winner, otherwise known as the last person standing, gets eternal life. Now then, let us proceed.

A spotlight is shone on the stage, except some parts are darkened, taking the form of numbers. "Puzzle number zero zero one. Look around you. Search for the oldest thing you can see, and gather under it. Sounds simple, no? But there is a catch."

At these last words we hear a noise coming from the stage that sounds like… a lever or gear snapping into position.

Looking towards the stage, a single spotlight lands on something rising out of the floor. It's a contraption that I can't recognize, except for one part: the sheet music that's displayed on the front.

With a small click, the sheet music slowly moves down the contraption, with music playing at the same time. The music is beautiful, yet haunting. But at the same time it puts my mind in a state of calmness.

"You only have as long as the music is plays. I suggest you get busy."

…

As soon as Inspector Chelmey and I got to the Yard, I was finally able to ask him questions.

"So what's this important matter? I certainly didn't do anything recently."

Chelmey shook his head. "No, Mark, it doesn't have to do with YOU doing anything." We both walk into his office. "About an hour and a half ago, your flat was robbed."

I blink twice. Robbed?

I sit down in the chat across from Chelmey's desk, and he does the same with his own. "So what exactly happened?"

He rubs the back of us neck again. "Actually, after we found him out, the burglar himself fled the car after we chased him into an alley. Disappeared. Don't ask how. I don't know." He added, when I was about to speak.

I frown. "If it was a simple burglary, then why did you need me or Father immediately? I understand it was us who were robbed, but why seek us out to the docks when you could just wait for us back at the flat?" No one knew we had gone to the docks, so I assumed Chelmey used resources from the Yard to find us.

"Because it doesn't make sense."

"The burglary?" I question.

"The item that was robbed." He questioned. He took a yellow letter from the pile on the desk, extending it to me. After taking it, I quickly read the envelope.

"This was in this morning's post." I finally replied. "Didn't really look it over since we were really excited from something else." I turned it over in my hands.

Chelmey continued. "Why go through the trouble of breaking into a flat just to steal a letter when you can steal half of the stuff there?" The letter itself was addressed to Professor H. Layton. It had a wax seal depicting a fancy F with a sword gong through the top.

I look back up to Chelmey. "Pardon me for sounding rude, and I understand you wanting to inform me when we were robbed, but this couldn't wait until after our vacation was over?"

He rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "Well….to be perfectly honest, it's the Prime Minister."

 _Bill Hawkes._ His name leaves an unsavory taste in my mouth. "I seriously doubt that Bill of all people would concern himself with a simple robbery." _Especially after what happened ten years ago._ I think. It doesn't escape my mouth however.

"He doesn't." Chelmey answers. "It's actually something else." He motions to the letter in my hand. "That seal on the letter? It's the coat of arms for the town of Femblem. There have been some…murders happening there. Murders that are… strange, to say the least. I was sent down there a couple of times, but came up with nothing. Bill has been getting. A lot of flak from some government officials about it, and…" He stopped talking.

I narrow my eyes at him. "And what?"

"It's a bit embarrassing, but if this doesn't get solved soon, it's my job. When I noticed that they finally sent a letter to Layton, I thought if anyone could solve this case it would be either him or you. Thankfully I caught you before you left."

I look down to the letter, then back up to Chelmey, then back down to the letter. Careful to preserve the seal, I open the envelope and read the letter.

 _Dear Professor Layton,_

 _I know that you might be a busy man, but I have no one else to turn to._

 _Here in our small town, there is a mysterious figure that has been killing people in the most impossible and horrifying ways. I can't give you all the details in this letter, but I will fill you in completely should you come. I've included two train tickets to Femblem. Please, these are good people who are being sentenced to the worst possible fates. It's a puzzle that we can't solve._

 _-Erica Speqtor, Mayor of Femblem_

Once I finished reading the letter, I looked up to the inspector with a puzzled look on my face. "This letter says people are dying in 'the most impossible and horrifying ways.' What does she mean by that?"

Chelmey slid me a folder from his end of the desk toward me. I stopped it inches from the edge of the desk. "Have a look." He replied.

Opening the folder, I flipped through the profiles of different people. Looking over them, I realized they were files of the victims from Femblem. Everything seemed normal, until I read the causes of death.

One said they died from 37 stab wounds to the chest. Apparently he was drinking tea by the fireplace when this happened, and no knives or blades were found that matched the wounds. It was nearby for that matter. Another one drowned while going on an evening stroll. I closed the folder, not wanting to read more for now.

"…" I said nothing for a couple minutes. After they were up, I finally spoke. "Bill is a total jerk to put your job on the line. Along with other reasons."

He sighs. "That makes two of us, but he's still prime minister."

Looking over the letter again, I delicately fold it back up and place it in my trench coat pocket.

"Alright." I tell him. "I'll help you out. I'm off to Femblem in the morning."

He lets out a sigh of relief before holding out his hand. "You're a good bloke Mark. If anyone can solve this puzzle, it's you." I shake his hand.

…

Stepping out of the yard, I saw an unexpected person waiting for me on the front step.

"Flora?" I asked, seeing her. When she heard her name, she turned her head towards me, then stood up. "What are you doing here?" You should be on a ferry to LA with Father!"

She gives me a smile. "Well, you see…"

…

(Flora)

After seeing Mark leave with Inspector Chelmey, the ship's horn blew a second time.

"Come along, Flora." The Professor told me. While picking up our bags and moving to board the ship, my thoughts went to Mark.

 _It's so unfair that we get to go to America, and Mark has to stay behind because of a last minute emergency._ I thought to myself. I stopped walking, staying in place. The Professor noticed, and stopped in turn. "Flora, are coming?"

With my mains made up, I look at the Professor in the eyes. "Professor, I'm sorry, but I just don't think it fair that Mark stays here alone. You said so yourself, we an always schedule another vacation time. I'm going t stay with Mark."

"Are you sure?" He asks gently.

I nod my head. "You don't mind, do you Professor?"

He shakes his head. "Of course not." He smiles at me and tips his hat. "Until I return Flora. I love you." And with that, he went and boarded the ship.

…

(Mark)

As I helped row the boats away from the Crown Petone, one question lurked in the back of my mind: why was the Host (as I now called him) bringing us out here? Why not ask a puzzle that brought us to a different part of the ship?

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice the others, including my father, Mr. Whistler, Amelia, and Luke talking. It wasn't until Luke abruptly stood up, almost falling over in the process, that I was pulled back towards reality.

"Professor!" Luke almost yelled. "The ship!"

Turning around to see what he was excited about, I saw what the Crown Petone Theater looked like while in sho-mode.

True to Father's logic, it looked like a giant crown.

"To those of you in the boats," the loud voice of The Host boomed over what I assumed were the ship's outside speakers. "Congratulations on solving this puzzle. We are all now one step closer to eternal life. Please, relax and enjoy the next part of your journey."

Suddenly, rails sprang up on the sides of the boats, along with a motor on the back. Right before the motor started, I took one last look towards the Crown Petone.

That was a mistake.

When I looked in its direction, the ship itself exploded into flames.

 _Flames._

 _Fire._

 _Smoke._

 _Death._

(Hershel)

When the Crown Petone exploded into fire, my first instinct was to grab Luke and protect him. "Janice!" I quickly spoke to her. She realized what I was trying to say, so she grabbed and protected Melina.

After the explosion I let go of Luke. "Are you alright my boy?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes, but his eyes widened in shock when he looked next to me. Puzzles, I look to where he's looking and I see Mark hunched over, grabbing the sides of his head. His breathing was ragged, and he was mumbling something to himself.

"Mark?" I ask. "Are you alright?"

"Flamesfiresmokedeathflamesfiresmomedeathflamesfiresmokedeath…" I heard him mumbling a bit louder. I rested my hand on his shoulder, gently gripping it. "Mark what are talking about? What's-!" I didn't finish, because at that moment he lunged at me, gripping my shoulders tightly. What terrifies me was the deranged and panicked look in his eyes.

"Hescominghescomigtokillusallhescomingtokillmeweshouldhaveheededthewarningsbitwedidntweusedhimandweliedtohimandheisgoingtowreakhisrevengeuponusallhesgoingtokillmeheisgoingtokillmeheisgointgtokillmeheisgoingtokillme!"

Then, as soon as his madness came, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell unconscious on my shoulder.

(Mark)

 _All I could see was flames. I tried to walk around, but I couldn't move. I felt like the smoke was suffocating me, and the heat was nearly unbearable._

" _Mom!" I tried to call out with my hoarse voice. "Dad!" I then went into a fit of coughs before collapsing to my knees. I clutched the sides of head as I then started to hear a slow but maleficent laughter. I felt myself getting weaker. It was getting harder to even breathe. With every last bit of my energy, I looked up. Ahead of me I saw the shadow of a figure, hidden by the flames._

" _ **You cannot escape your fate, Mark Layton."**_ _The voice said calmly. "_ _ **Soon, you will be mine.**_ _" Suddenly, terrifying light green eyes opened. They seemed to stare into my soul. I was getting weak to the point where I was starting to fall unconscious. I fell on my side, and my eyes started to close. I longed for the sweet release of death._

" _ **And I…WILL…BE…FREEEEEEEEEEE…."**_

 **Sorry, but no puzzle this chapter. Couldn't find a good place to put it. And sorry this chapter took so long. I am putting all other stories on hiatus until I finish this one. I promise you that.**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
